


Always Yes

by storiesfortravellers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Desire, Kink, M/M, Teasing, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has plans, but he keeps getting distracted by Charles. </p><p>For this prompt: "Body as a weapon"<br/>at comment-fic at livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yes

Erik has intentions.

The metal of skyscrapers bent to his will. Fire and the screams of terrified humans. A world that knows that mutants will never be -- could never be -- subservient to their lessers. 

And yet somehow his plans have again hit a snag.

Charles hands move up Erik's body, pressure into flesh, his eyes staring at Erik's the entire time. He puts Erik's hands at the brass headboard, and Erik knows it is an order to hold on, to keep his hands there as if he is bound.

With a smirk, Charles pushes Erik's legs apart quickly, and moves forward to kneel between his thighs. He moves his hand down to Erik's stomach, his nails gently tracing a line from ribs to waist, and Erik inhales sharply, the gentleness of it, the teasing, a torture.

Charles chuckles, and Erik sighs; he knows he's in for a long night. Charles will provoke him, caress him, give him scatterings of pain and pleasure and then withhold them again, until Erik is desperate, until he grunts and yells and begs, until Charles has corrupted him completely, made him forget everything, forget his vengeance and his righteous rule, until Charles has turned his own body's desires against him, until Charles has laid waste to him with his weapon of choice. 

Erik knows the power of Charles' mind, knows that it could subdue him (could subdue all humans as well, if Charles were only willing). But it always comes down to this: Charles' hands, Charles' mouth, stripping Erik of his power, night after night, delaying his intentions for one more day. Erik knows that this is Charles' plan, to stall until Erik finds his better self (the self that Charles pretends is there). But even knowing the stratagem, the bald manipulation, Erik still can't bring himself to say no.


End file.
